But Scully, Vampires!
by brookyss36
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Oregon to investigate a mysterious case which appears to involve vampires. Scully's clearly hesitant, but an excited Mulder gets them into hot water. Sam and Dean Winchester, who are also investigating the same case, get caught up in the danger and intrigue. Will the four of them make it out in one piece?
1. The Beginning

"Scully, you have to check this out."

Mulder sat on the edge of his desk, eagerly stretching his hand out, offering a newspaper clipping to Scully, who had barely walked through the door.

Scully sighed, but couldn't help but smile slightly at Mulder's excitement, as she took the paper clipping from him. She quickly scanned it and immediately noted the title first: _Vampires Leaving Their Mark in Oak Town._ Her arm dropped to her side in exasperation.

"Oh, c'mon, Mulder. Vampires?"

He replied with a smug grin, which, to his satisfaction, only frustrated her more.

She waved the paper in the air. "We've already been through a case like this, remember? Chaney, Texas? That case never proved the existence of vampires, so I see no need to go galavanting across the country in search of another similar, fantasy land case."

Mulder raised his hand and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"I know, Scully. We didn't have irrefutable proof then. I mean, other than Ronnie coming back to life after I stabbed him with a wooden stake, and the fact that I was surrounded by a bunch of green-eyed, pointed teeth monsters, and you even said that goofy looking sheriff had green eyes before you passed out..."

"He wasn't goofy looking. And I was in a drug altered state! That doesn't pro..."

Mulder laughed, "Alright, alright. However, I think you may want to read the rest of the article. It's a lot less _fantasy land_ than the one in Texas, I promise."

Scully stared at Mulder for a moment, feeling a nearly overwhelming urge to continue the debate. Instead, she started reading the article and, as much as she hated to admit it, it did sound like a very interesting case:

 _In Oak Town, following the recent disappearence of two local teens, two police officers, Jackson and Smith, stumbled upon an abandoned building in woods near the location where the teens were last seen. The two officers called for backup, but proceeded to enter the building without waiting. Immediately, they both saw ten bodies on the ground, two of which were the teens. Some of the bodies had fang marks on their wrists, and blood around their mouths. They checked each body for pulses and found that none of them had any sign of life. When the backup arrived, all of the bodies leapt up and ran out the door. One of the creatures attacked Jackson, biting his own wrist and forcing it over the officers mouth, according to his partner, Smith. In a flurry of events, the creatures escaped, and Jackson was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. The doctors tried to save him, but they called his death at 3 a.m. that night, due to no pulse. According to his partner, Smith, he went into the room to say his goodbyes, and was extremely disturbed to find Jackson wide awake, sitting on the edge of his bed, with fanged teeth bared at him. Smith managed to get backup in the room in time and they subdued Jackson. He he currently being held in isolation for further inquiry, however, according to the doctor, he appears unresponsive to reasoning. The case is currently still under investigation and it is unclear the cause of Jacksons strange behavior and return to life. Many of the towns residents have speculated, but the most common theory is that vampires are responsible and that, Jackson, was turned into one himself and is proof of their theory. Officials won't verify or deny this speculation, but we will keep you updated on new discoveries and breakthroughs in the case._

Brows furrowed, she pulled the paper away and looked at Mulder, completely unsure of what to think or say. She couldn't believe it herself, but she was suddenly very intrigued, but tried not to show it.

"Who wrote this piece anyways? Is this computer paper? Geez, Mulder, did you just print this off from the internet?"

Mulder ignored her string of complaints and instead replied breathily, on the edge of seat for Scully's decision. "So? What do you think. Should we go check this out or what?"

Scully paused, biting her lip.

"Okay, it's intriguing, I'll give you that." Mulder raised his eyebrows in suspense as Scully paused. He knew she was doing this to him on purpose.

Scully sighed in defeat, but Mulder could see a sparkle in her eyes; he got her.

"When do we fly out?"

Mulder practically leapt off the desk, grabbing his coat, and pulling Scully out the door.

"Does right now work for you?"

Scully smiled as the followed Mulder out the door and onto their next, great adventure.

* * *

The next day _, in Lebanon, Kansas..._

* * *

"You know what I want, Sam?"

Sam looked up from his newspaper and coffee, his demeanor suddenly overcome with mock seriousness.

"What's that, Dean?"

Dean pulled out his computer and set it on the dining table, opening it up.

"A good old-fashioned case. Like we use to work back in the old days."

Sam stared quizzically at Dean.

"You know, everything's kind of balanced out...up there, since Chuck and Amara made up. And mom's out there "figuring things out" or whatever and I just think it would be nice to go on a regular old hunt, like we used to."

Dean looked up from his computer expectantly and Sam stared back, surprised that Dean would even suggest it.

"Yeah, I'd be down with that, it's just...I thought you might want some time to "figure things out" yourself."

Dean waved a hand dismissively and turned his attention back to his laptop.

"Nah, the best thing for me to do it get my hands dirty. I've been sitting around too long as it is anyways."

Sam nodded, suddenly aware of the familiar, creeping buzz of excitement that always happened before a hunt. He scooted to the edge of his seat and glanced at Dean's laptop.

"Have you found anything?"

Dean mused. "Well, like I said, things seem to have balanced out a little, it looks pretty sparse as far as weirdness goes out there...oh, hang on, I think I may found something."

Sam was now in danger of falling off his chair; he hadn't realized how much he had wanted to go hunting too.

Dean let out a victorious laugh. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"Lay it on me, Dean."

"Alright, so according to a newspaper from Oak County, Oregon, there have been vampire sightings in the area. Apparently, 10 have been seen, and they even turned a police officer who they now have in lockdown. They're trying to question him on what happened." Dean snorted. "Good luck with that."

"So, what do you think? A nest trying to repopulate? Starting to come back out into the open now that the threat of the Darkness is over?"

Dean nodded, suddenly immersed in thought. "Could be both." He shut his laptop and stood up. "Either way, it looks like our kind of gig."

Sam followed suit, standing up, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

They both shared an awkward moment until Sam burst out, "Meet you at the Impala in 10?"

Dean grinned. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Crossed Paths

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fic so far. I'm gonna do my best to keep it updated regularly, so stick with me! :)**

 **It's rated T for now, but that might get bumped up in future chapters. I'm planning on making this an intense fic! Also, this story is set in the current season of Supernatural, but it's like between season 5 and 6 Mulder and Scully. :)**

* * *

The sun was out and the air was cool as Mulder and Scully zoomed past never ending pine trees on their drive from the Portland airport to Oak County, Oregon. Scully found herself immensely enjoying the change of scenery as she felt the air flow around her hand, outstretched through the open window. She had forgotten how enjoyable traversing across the country for a case with Mulder was. And she could tell he felt the same way; he had one hand on the wheel, the other transporting sunflower shells from his mouth to the open air. The mood was light and Scully felt almost weightless.

Scully glanced down at the map on her lap, pulling away from her thoughts. "Looks like we need to take the next exit, turn right, drive straight for about another hour, and we will have reached our destination."

Mulder smiled and clicked his blinker, maneuvering the car onto the off ramp. Road trips with Scully were always his favorite and he was pleased to see that she seemed to be enjoying herself too. He followed Scully's directions until he was on the path to their destination, the excitement and anticipation for the case was really starting to get to him. He smirked when he noticed Scully absentmindedly tapping her fingers on her leg impatiently; sometimes it amazed him how in sync they were with each other.

A green sign blurred by: _Entering Oak Town._ Scully shifted up in her seat as they entered the small, wooded town. Quaint little houses and little stores lined the streets and Mulder instantly felt a sense of homey-ness.

"Nice looking little town."

Scully nodded, watching the little houses go by until she spotted the police station; she pointed. "There it is."

Mulder pulled in front of the small, run down police station. Immediately he knew why they were having trouble solving the case: they probably only had a handful of officers to work on it judging on the size of the building.

Scully cleared her throat as Mulder turned the ignition off, staring at the old white building whose lights appeared to be turned off.

"You did let them know we were coming, right?"

Mulder opened his car door. "Yeah, I called them this morning. Maybe they all turned into vampires."

Scully gave him a look of disapproval.

Mulder laughed, "What? You know, that's why the lights are off."

"I get it, Mulder. Very funny." She started getting out of the car. "C'mon, let's see if anyone's here."

Mulder grinned as he joined her, walking together to the front door, checking to see if it was open. With a click, the door swung open and Mulder stuck his head in.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

He glanced at Scully with uncertainty and they walked into the station, noting that the front desk was empty. Behind the desk, was several other desks, covered in papers, but void of actual police officers. In the back corner, was a office. Mulder could read, _Sheriff Boon;_ it too appeared to be empty.

"Hmm," Scully mused, looked over the front desk, "that's strange."

Mulder opened his mouth to respond when his phone started ringing. They both jumped and Mulder reached into his pocket for his cell.

"Agent Mulder."

Scully could hear a muffled male voice on the other end and saw that Mulder looked serious.

"Well, thanks for the heads up sheriff. Sorry to hear that...we'll be right there."

More talking on the other end.

"You bet. See you in a bit."

Mulder pocketed his phone and turned his attention to Scully.

"That was Sheriff Boon, turns out they found the teen's bodies in the forest. From what he said, they had their throats ripped out."

Scully winced. "Yikes."

"Yeah," he started for the front door and Scully followed, "and he said there were fang bites all over their bodies, but no sign of fangs in their mouths."

They walked back out into the cool, fresh air and got in the car.

"He said all their officers are on site. I have a feeling this town's never experienced anything this big before."

Scully nodded. "Whoever is doing this is definitely smart. Making it seem like a vampire attack, playing on the resident's imaginations, just makes everyone panic even more, making people less levelheaded and, in turn, making it easier for them to get away with it."

Mulder stared at Scully, mouth half gaped and half smiling, as he pulled onto the road toward the sheriff's location.

"I think you mean _whatever_ is doing this."

Scully rolled her eyes but Mulder just smiled. He loved trying to prove Scully wrong and he knew she felt the same way. It was one of the things that made them so great together.

They spent the drive discussing the case: Mulder throwing out theories and Scully combatting them with logic and reason.

They spotted the cop car lights through the trees down the road and Mulder pulled the car next to one of the three police cars there. They got out and walked up to a group of police officers, huddled together in deep conversation. Scully noted the two bodies covered up nearby.

Instinctively, they pulled into their jackets and pulled out their badges, flashing them to the officers. They instantly recognized the sheriff, as he was in the middle of the group.

"Sheriff Boon?" Mulder asked, putting his badge away.

"Thank goodness you two are here." Boon spouted off, frantic.

Mulder glanced at Scully and she knew what he was thinking; they were going to have to work with a completely inexperienced team of police officers.

Sheriff Boon shook their hands and introduced them to the four officers standing around him.

"This is Rios, Parker, Fitzgerald, we call him Fitz, and Michaels." He motioned to each of the four officers in turn, each one shaking Mulder and Scully's hands, only offering grim, forced smiles.

"It's nice to meet you all." Scully offered, glad that the formalities were now out of the way. "May I take a look at the bodies?"

Sheriff Boon motioned to the bodies. "Be my guest."

Mulder knelt next to Scully by the bodies as she uncovered them. Mulder's jaw clenched and he let out a deep breath when he looked down at the teen's bloody and lifeless bodies. He glanced at Scully, as usual, she was a rock, completely unshaken.

Scully immediately went into doctor mode as she put on plastic gloves and looked the bodies over, checking the bite marks and teeth for anything out of the usual.

"Well," she said breathily, standing to her feet, pulling off her gloves, "they were definitely bitten several times by something with sharp fanged teeth and, judging by the nature of the tearing of their throats, I'd say with certainty that the same thing that bit them, killed them. Also, it's hard to say without doing a complete autopsy, but I would say their death was recent, 24 hours at the most."

She glanced at Mulder, who was absentmindedly nodding his head, and then looked at the sheriff who was staring at the bodies with a glazed over look on his face.

As if struck by a sudden thought, Mulder turned to the sheriff. "In the article I read, it said that the two teens were among the 10 bodies that suddenly sprang to life and ran out of the building. If they were taken by these people, why would they flee with them?"

The sheriff frowned, disgruntled. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's some kind of crazy cult that they joined. They didn't know what they were getting into and got sacrificed or something like that."

Mulder looked back at the bodies and responded sharply. "Maybe. It doesn't explain your officers current condition right now though."

The sheriff didn't say anything in response and Mulder felt a surge of sadness for the man.

"Look," he softened his tone, "agent Scully will do an autopsy on the victims and I'll try to talk to agent Jackson, see if I can get some answers out of him."

Sheriff Boon sighed. "All right, but good luck talking to Jackson. He's like a caged animal. No one can figure out what's wrong with him, not even the doctors."

Mulder nodded to Scully; they knew what to do.

* * *

 _2 hours later, in the same town..._

* * *

"Nice little town."

"Yeah, too bad they've been taken over by a crazy pack of vampires."

Sam smirked, observing the quaint forest town through the Impala's window.

"Hey, there's the police station right ahead."

"Good thing we changed into our FBI duds on the way here."

Sam was getting ready to agree until he spotted a sharply dressed man and woman exiting the police station. "Looks like we were beat to the punch."

"Crap..." Dean pulled next to the curb by the police station. "You think Cas will remember the whole "F.B.I. supervisor" drill?"

Sam exhaled. "It's worth a try."

They approached the man and woman, who were getting ready to get into their car.

"Excuse me," Dean started, hand in the air, "are you two with the FBI?"

The man turned to Dean first, responding with hesitancy. "Yes. Can we help you?"

"Oh, man. Well this is embarrassing."

He and Sam both pulled out their badges, showing them to the man and woman.

"We're agents Sam Mercury and Dean May. Looks like we got put on the same case." Sam smiled apologetically.

Dean thought lasers were going to shoot out of the red headed ladies eyes, she was gazing at them so intently.

The man and woman flashed their badges as well. "We're special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

Sam made his tone as friendly as possible. "It's nice to meet you. Clearly there's been some kind of mistake or miscommunication here."

Scully politely responded and gave Mulder a look. "I would say there definitely has been a mistake. Would you mind if we called your supervisor?"

Dean responded with a sly smiled. "Only if we can call yours."

She took the card from his hand, while slipping hers in, completely unamused.

Dean handed Sam the card, who huffed, then walked off to pretend to call their supervisor. Scully did the same, walking down the sidewalk as she dialed the number.

Uncomfortable silence lingered between Dean and Mulder until Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know, my partner and I specialize in these kind of cases. Anything strange and out of the norm."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? You've never heard of the X-files by chance, have you?"

"Ah...no, I haven't. But I'm guessing that has something to do with you and your partner."

Mulder nodded his head, suddenly more intrigued by Sam and Dean than anything. It was clear to him that they weren't really FBI agents, but he was extremely curious as to their reason for being there.

"That happens to be what my partner and I investigate as well. Anything strange and unusual."

Dean smiled, suddenly feeling a little edgy. This wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped.

Fortunately, the return of Sam and Scully saved him from having to respond.

Scully sighed. "Well, looks like everything checks out. I guess we just both got assigned to the same case."

Sam nodded, smiling tensely. "Yeah, I guess so. So what do we do now?"

Mulder piped up, turning to Scully. "It turns out that agents Mercury and Mays..."

Dean interrupted with a reassuring smile. "You can just call us Sam and Dean."

"...Sam and Dean, specialize in the strange and unexplained like us."

Sam saw him looking at Scully and sensed an underlying suspicion in his voice. He sent Dean a sideways glance.

"Oh," Scully raised her eyebrows, looking at Sam and Dean, "well, I'm sure if four agents specializing in the field of the unexplained work together, we should be able to solve this case in record time."

Sam and Dean shared a look and Dean tried to maintain his confident air. "That sounds good to me. So, what's the plan?"

Mulder said with an upbeat tone. "There's a little cafe about 5 minutes away. Why don't we meet there and we can catch you guys up on the investigation?"

Sam grinned, trying to squash out his nervousness. "We'll meet you there."

"Yeah," Dean called out as they were all walking to their respective cars, "as long as they have pie!"

* * *

 _In the Impala..._

* * *

"They definitely know something's up."

"Yeah, no kidding. Did you see all of their little secret signals they kept sending each other with their eyes? It's like they were communicating to each other with their minds."

Sam snorted.

"So what do you think, should we just get out of town while we have a chance? Or do we risk getting caught?"

Dean pondered this for a minute. "Let's stick it out. They say they specialize in the unexplained, but I doubt they've ever dealt with anything like this. I'd hate to have more murders happen because we didn't stay."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything; they had made it to the cafe.

* * *

 _In Mulder and Scully's car..._

* * *

"There's definitely something up with those two."

Scully scoffed. "Yeah, their supervisor sounded like a robot talking from queue cards."

"So what do you think? Who are they and why do they have an interest in this case?"

Scully paused before responding, biting her lip. "I don't know. Maybe their involved somehow. If we question them further, they might get scared and run. I think they could be useful."

Mulder nodded. "Plus, maybe they do have experience with these sorts of cases, even if their not FBI." He added with a grin. "Who knows, maybe their vigilantes that travel across the country hunting vampires and saving people's lives from the strange and unexplained."

Mulder didn't even have to look at Scully to know she was rolling her eyes.

"I'd honestly be surprised if they show up at the cafe. They've probably skipped town already."

"I don't think so." Mulder had pulled into the cafe and spotted the black Impala. "This should be interesting."

* * *

 _In the cafe..._

* * *

"...so Scully autopsied the body and didn't find anything more, really. Beyond the facts we already knew: there were several bite marks from fanged teeth, and that the same teeth or type of teeth, killed both of teens by ripping their throats out."

Mulder told the story in between bits of pie and coffee, Dean was intently listening, already on his second slice, and Sam and Scully sipped on their iced teas in the rustic little cafe.

Mulder continued. "I went down to the hospital, where they're keeping agent Jackson. I was hoping to question him on the events of that night, but he was in no condition to talk. The nurse wouldn't even let me in there he was acting so wild and crazy. She says he's been getting worse everyday and no one can explain why."

Scully interjected. "No one can even explain what happened to him. I'm even at a loss for his behavior. Even extreme cases of trauma shouldn't result in an extreme shift of personality like this. It's highly unusual."

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sam, who was soaking in Scully's every word.

Rolling his eyes, Dean had a thought. "Did he look any different? Like, were his eyes red or anything?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I did notice that his eyes were bloodshot. His...teeth also looked weird, but I couldn't tell for sure; I could only look at him through the moniter."

"Has anyone questioned his partner? Maybe he could offer more insight."

Mulder shook his head. "I did. His story mimics the story in the paper exactly. Besides, he's still so shaken up from that night's events, I don't think he could talk about it in detail if he wanted to."

Sam seemed to have found his voice. He was unaware how intently he was staring at Scully. "What about the sheriff? Don't you think it's strange that he was the first on both crime scenes, but still has no clue who's doing this? I mean, according to you, he was first to arrive when Jackson and Smith were attacked. There were apparently 10 people that escaped through a building with one front door, and the sheriff and his officers couldn't even catch one? It just seems a little suspicious to me."

Scully nodded. "We were thinking along the same lines. Right now, the sheriff, officer Smith, and the other four officers are definitely suspects, but we're keeping that on the back burner for know."

Mulder pushed his now pie free plate away, stretching his arms in the air. "Personally, I'd like to go to the house where Jackson and Smith were attacked. The sheriff said they combed the house for evidence and DNA and found nothing, but I think it'd be good to check it out for ourselves."

Dean nodded. "Maybe we could check out the surrounding area past the house more. We might be able to find a trail or evidence of the direction where they ran."

Mulder grinned, he could feel the anticipation building up. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2! Things are gonna get real in the next chapter, just you wait. ;)**


	3. Into the Nest

**Thanks for the follows and favorites so far! You guys are the best! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, even though these guys are some kind of scammers, they seem pretty cool."

"For being a couple of lunatics who believe in vampires, yes, I'd agree."

Mulder smirked, glancing in his rearview mirror watching the Impala follow closely behind.

"That Sam seems to be pretty taken with you."

"Are you jealous, Mulder?"

Mulder dodged her question completely. "I was thinking, maybe we should split up. If they are somehow involved, it wouldn't make much sense for them both to off on their own."

Scully nodded, smiling slightly at Mulder's obvious jealousy. "Yeah, I agree. It'd be best if we could keep an eye on both of them...there's the cabin right ahead."

Sure enough, the cabin was settled amongst the trees straight ahead. They both parked next to the somewhat dilapidated two story cabin; it was made of wood with a quaint front porch and broken windows.

Mulder and Scully exited their car and waited for Sam and Dean to join them, immediately noticing the shock of bright yellow police tape wrapping around the house.

"I'm getting the impression that they've never had to use police tape before."

Scully laughed as she turned to Sam and Dean who were walking up to them. Mulder saw Sam shooting her a smile and he felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

"Scully and I had a thought. Why don't we split up? Sam and I can go look out further in the woods and Dean, you and Scully can check out the cabin."

Mulder was pleased to see a look of disappointment on Sam's face.

"Or," Scully piped up, "How about you and Dean go into the woods and Sam and I can check out the cabin. Since it sounds like Dean has more experience with vampires, right?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Sam responded for his brother. "Yeah, that's right."

Dean stared hard at Sam, hoping he'd get the message. Them splitting up was a bad idea.

"Then it's settled!" Scully clapped her hands and went back to the car, pulling out gloves, masks, and bags, handing some to Sam.

"Shall we?"

Scully shot Mulder a wink as she and a quiet, but grinning Sam went into the cabin.

Dean sighed. "Well, uh, should we get going, Mulder? Do you want me to call you Mulder or Fox?"

Mulder shut his eyes and started walking into the forest.

"Mulder's fine. C'mon, let's go."

"Oh, uh, alright."

Mulder angrily trudged through the forest, an awkward Dean following closely behind. After about 30 minutes passed, Dean made an attempt to break the silence.

"So uh, are you and Scully like, an item or something?"

Mulder kept trudging on.

"Right...okay."

They walked on for another 30 minutes or so, looking for any sign of previous traffic.

"Hey, hold up."

Dean shot out an arm in front of Mulder, listening intently to their surroundings.

"What is i..."

"Shh." Dean put a finger to his lips.

He had definitely heard something amongst the trees, straight ahead of them.

 _Crunch, crunch._

Now it was to their left. They both whirled around and Dean quietly pulled his machete from his jacket, kicking himself that he hadn't thought to bring an extra one for Mulder. Them splitting he and Sam up threw everything off.

He took a step toward the noise, pushing Mulder, gun now drawn, back slightly.

 _Crunch, crunch._

It was getting closer.

Dean took another step toward it, crouched, ready to attack.

All at once, everything went nuts.

A figure jumped out of the trees, knocking into Dean, but he was ready. He swung the machete around, cutting the vampire's head clean off. Next to him, a vampire had jumped on Mulder; he didn't even get a chance to shoot at them. Mulder connected a fist with the vampire's face, but it didn't seem to faze it. The vampire returned blows, sending Mulder collapsing to the ground, warm blood spreading across his face.

Dean leapt at the vampire leering over Mulder, but two more jumped from the shadows of the trees, one grabbing his arm, biting his wrist, and forcing him to drop the machete. Dean groaned and swung a fist at him. He connected, but the other vampire took it's chance to punch Dean right in the stomach. Wheezing, Dean fell to his knees, hitting the vampire in the stomach as he went down.

But it didn't do any good. The vampire struck him again and again, until Dean fell on his back near Mulder, black dots swimming in his vision. He looked up at the two vampires looming over him and looked over at Mulder. His face was bloody but his eyes were wide as he looked up at the vampire looking down at him with barred fanged teeth.

Dean brought his head back around just in time to see one of the vampire's fists connect with his face, then it was lights out.

* * *

 _A half an hour earlier, back at the cabin..._

* * *

"Your, uh, partner didn't seem to keen to pair us together."

Sam nervously glanced at Scully, who was gathering samples of blood and fingerprints, anything they could use as evidence.

Scully shrugged, putting a shard of glass into a bag.

"He gets a little over protective of me sometimes."

Sam nodded. That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"Well," Scully straightened up, "I think we've thoroughly gone through the living room. Do you want to check out the upstairs and I'll explore the rest of the rooms down here?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good."

Sam awkwardly made his way toward the stairs, berating himself for acting like such an idiot.

 _You are a grown man, Sam. If you like her, just ask her._

He swung around on the 3rd step, opening his mouth, ready to ask, but Scully was too quick, she was already in the other room.

Sighing with resignation, he trudged up the remaining steps until he reached his destination. He was in another big room, with a hallway straight ahead and doors to other rooms to his left. Out of instinct, he searched the rooms with his gun out. If vampires were there before, they could've come back. Each room was more or less identical, containing a bunkbed and a lamp. Sam wouldn't have called it very homey. Shutting the door to the last room, he heard Scully call from downstairs. "Hey Sam, come check this out!"

Sam felt his throat catch as he practically ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He followed the sound of Scully's voice down a hall, towards the back of the house to the kitchen. Scully had one hand on the refrigerator door, holding it open, staring blankly inside.

"What is it?" Sam asked, but he already knew what she had found.

Scully looked up at Sam, incredulous. "Blood."

"Blood?" Sam tried to sound as surprised as possible.

Scully motioned to the fridge opening and Sam obliged, peering inside. She was right, dozens of bags of blood filled the space of the fridge.

"What does this mean? Why on earth would they store so much blood here?"

Sam looked down at Scully and chose his words carefully. "Look, whether or not you believe these...people are vampires or not, that's totally fine. But the reason this blood is here, is because they drink it. It...they think, it keeps them strong and nourished."

Scully was now looking at him like he was crazy. She slowly shut the refrigerator door and stepped away from Sam, pulling her gun out as she did so, pointing it straight at him.

"Tell me who you really are, or I'll shoot you."

Sam gulped.

* * *

 _Out there, somewhere..._

* * *

The first thought that came to Mulder's head when he came to was, _H_ _oly shit, vampires are real._

The second thought was, _I feel like I just got ran over by a truck._

Suddenly, his eyes shot open at the realization of what happened. He tried getting up, but found his wrists were manacled above his head.

"Great," he said, as he gently tugged on them, leaning against the wall.

A voice to his left made him jump.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Dean?"

Mulder squinted his eyes, barely able to make out Dean, who was sitting adjacent to him, through the dark room.

"Yeah...looks like we found the vampire nest."

Mulder wasn't sure he was thinking clearly. "Vampire...nest?"

He heard a light clang of chains and then a groan.

"Yeah, vampire nest. I didn't want you to to find out this way but, here we are."

Mulder felt his heart rate pick up and shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

 _This is crazy._

"How bad are you hurt?"

Mulder slowly opened his eyes, trying to take stock of his injuries.

"Nothing bad...I think maybe a couple bruised ribs and a gash near my right eye. Other than that I guess I'm...well I don't know if fine is the right word. How about you?"

Dean let out a gruff laugh then groaned again.

"About the same. Mostly just cuts and bruises."

"So, what's the plan? How do we get out of here?"

"I..."

A loud scraping noise turned their attention to the door on the other side of the room. Soft light filtered through the room and a large man walked in, holding what looked like a cattle prod in his hands.

Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw the man. He knew him.

Mulder looked up at the large, intimidating man, who was directing his gaze at Dean.

"Dean Winchester. What a pleasant surprise."

"Victor...Victor Grange."

He walked up to Dean, bending over until he was eye level with him. He smiled. "I'm glad you remember. It's been a long time."

With ferocity, he jammed the prod into Dean's stomach. Dean let out an uncontrollable groan, as he pushed the prod harder into his abdomen. Victor straightened up, the cattle prod falling to his side. Panting, Dean looked up at him with as much hate as he could muster.

"So...you gonna use us for vampire food?"

Mulder squirmed slightly as Victor turned his gaze toward him.

"That was my initial thought, until I knew that it was you my men had captured. We have a storage nearby that my men are fetching now, so it's not food we need. No, for me, this is personal. I'll kill you both, but first, I think I'd like to enjoy it."

Mulder watched as Victor stooped down until he was inches away from his face. He set his jaw, preparing himself.

"Hey!" Mulder could hear Dean struggling against his bonds. "He doesn't have anything to do with you and me. Leave him out of this!"

Victor turned slightly to acknowledge Dean's plea; for a minute he seemed lost in thought. Then, with a malicious smile, he pushed the prod into Mulder's stomach.

Like Dean, he couldn't keep the groan from coming out, but unlike Dean, Victor continued to hold the prod against Mulder's stomach for what seemed like an eternity. Soon he could feel sweat beading on his forehead and his body beginning to shake. A maniacal look was in Victor's eyes and Mulder felt a rush of fear before a new blossom of pain spread across his body. It felt like an out of body experience as he heard his own screams mix with Dean's yells for Victor to stop.

Finally, he did.

Mulder sagged against his bonds, struggling to remain conscious, and he could hear Dean shouting expletives at Victor.

"I'm gonna kill you for good this time, you son of a bitch."

Victor laughed.

"That may be, but we're going to have some fun first."

With that, Victor left the room, shrouding them in near darkness once again.


	4. Taking Flight

**I'm a little bit addicted to writing this story right now and I also happen to have some free time, so I'm pretty proud of myself for updating this so frequently! Thanks again for the favorites and follows!**

 **Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, I can explain..."

"Keep your hands up!"

Sam sighed, pushing his hands further in the air.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

Scully hesitated for a moment. "Try me."

Looking out the window to the left, Sam struggled to find the right words.

"My "partner" and I, are actually brothers. We..aren't FBI agents."

"I'd guessed that much. What's your interest in this case? Why are you here?"

"Dean and I, we're hunters. We go around searching for monsters all over the country and we...kill them."

Scully raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You go around killing monsters for a living?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, once you know what's out there, it's kinda hard to sit back and not do anything about it."

"You mean like vampires?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, heck, even demons. We've faced just about everything."

Scully faltered. He sounded crazy but somehow he seemed to be telling the truth.

 _Crash!_

A noise exploded toward the front of the house and Sam whirled around looking out the door. Three vampires were filling inside, heading toward the stairs.

"Shit...come on quick!" Sam grabbed Scully's arm and pulled her through the kitchen and through a door at the back of the house. He pulled her inside, closing and locking the door behind them, pulling his machete from inside his jacket.

"What's going on?" Scully whispered. "Is that a machete?"

Sam backed away from the door, pushing a large dresser in front of it, hoping that would deter the vampires from coming in, or at least give them a slight advantage.

"It's the only thing that kills vampires."

"Oh my god...this is crazy."

Scully was pacing the room now, gun in her hand. They could hear crashing sounds above them as the vampires seemed to be searching for something.

Sam walked the perimeter of the room, until something caught his eye on the wall. It was a very old photograph of a group of men and there was one man in the center that looked very familiar.

"Oh god...Victor Grange."

"Sorry, who?" Scully couldn't keep the edge out of her voice. She was apparently in a house full of vampires or, at the very least, violent men, and she was stuck in a room with a complete stranger holding a machete. This definitely wasn't going as she had planned.

"Victor Grange." Sam pulled the picture off the wall, looking at it intensely and pacing the room. "Oh man, this must be his room. He's probably the vampire responsible for all this. A town like this is perfect for him...a small town...no one would usually suspect anything if a couple people went missing in a forest town...then he'd just hop to another town until he rebuilt his nest...and, oh shit, Dean."

Sam's head snapped up as he heard crashing sounds outside the door: they were in the kitchen.

"You mean...you mean that you've encountered this...guy before?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, a few years back. He was responsible for changing a bunch of people in a town in Wisconsin. We found his nest and wiped it out. He wasn't there, but came back right as were getting ready to leave. We tried to catch up with him, but he took off without a trace. He must have been laying low until the threat of the darkness was over, waiting until he could repopulate again. Probably even thought doing this might draw Dean and I here. That would just be a bonus."

Scully was really looking at Sam like he was crazy now, but she only had one thing on her mind.

"Do you think Mulder and Dean are in danger?"

Sam tensed as the crashing noises started dying off.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I do."

"Well what do we d..."

"Shh." Sam put an arm in front of Scully as an eerie silence fell over them. He motioned for her to stand back and she did, gun raised.

With a bang, the bedroom door splintered open and a vampire jumped inside. Sam was ready though and in one quick motion, he took the vampire's head clean off. Another vampire jumped in and managed to duck Sam's swing, tackling him to the ground.

 _Bam, bam!_

Scully fired her gun at it, but it didn't seem to do any good. The vampire had Sam pinned and was repeatedly punching him in the face, but Scully noticed the machete lying at his side. Her head snapped up as she saw another vampire coming through the door. With sudden ferocity, Scully rushed at the machete, scooping it up and cutting the vampire's head off that was attacking Sam in one motion. She felt a white hot pain in her forearm as the other vampire sunk his fanged teeth into her. She gasped and kicked out the vampire, giving her enough time to bring the machete around, taking it's head off.

Breath coming in ragged breath, Scully looked down at Sam who was still on his back, looking up at her with a mix of awe and admiration.

"Wow...you just..."

Scully brushed blood off of her lip and offered a hand to help Sam up and he took it, still looking at her, incredulous.

Scully let out a shaky breath. "So...those were vampires?"

Sam just nodded silently.

"And you and your brother do this for a living?"

"...yeah, yeah we do. Dana..." Scully looked up at Sam. "that was incredible."

Scully couldn't help but smile at Sam; she had to admit she kind of felt like a badass.

"C'mon," she grabbed his arm pulling him toward the broken door. "Let's go find our partners."

* * *

 _Out in the forest, somewhere..._

* * *

Mulder cracked his eyes open, a flood of pain racking every nerve in his body. He looked around the room and was startled to find that he was in a different room completely. Once again, his arms were suspended above his head by chains, but now he was standing, his feet barely touching the ground. He shivered, becoming aware that his shirt had been taken off. The room looked similar to the other one, but Dean was no where to be seen.

It didn't take long for his shoulders to start to ache and spasms of fear a pain kept shooting through him.

Just like before, the door to the room creaked open, announcing the arrival of who was likely to be his tormenter. He was right, it was Victor.

Mulder straightened up as best as he could. "Where's Dean?"

Victor laughed, walking toward a table sitting against an adjacent wall.

"Oh, he's fine. It's actually you that I'm most interested in right now." He stood in front of Mulder, holding something in his hand. "Dean's time will come, but I think torturing him will be made more effective if I torture you first. Don't you think?"

He circled behind Mulder and Mulder shut his eyes, setting his jaw, trying to act braver than he felt.

"He's only a room over so he'll be able to hear everything."

Victor paused, letting the suspense eat at Mulder's nerves.

"I was really hoping that he would bring his brother along, but you'll do just fine I think."

Mulder didn't even have time to process what Victor had said before a white hot pain spread across his back, sending his body into an arc. He gasped, eyes now wide, trying to recollect himself before he felt the second strike.

3, 4, 5, 6, until warm tears sprang to his eyes.

He blinked them away and clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to give Victor the satisfaction.

He was almost successful, too, until the 15th strike hit him. He groaned and twisted his body, desperate to get away anyway he could.

16, 17, 18...

Mulder was screaming now. Any desire he had to remain strong was now gone completely. All he wanted was for it to end. He could feel warm blood flowing down his arms and his back literally felt like it was on fire.

20, 21, 22...

His throat was raw now. He'd always had serious doubts about the reality of vampires, but even when he thought about finding them, he never anticipated this being the result.

25, 26, 27...

All he could think about was Scully at this point. He tried to remember her soft smile. The warm feeling that always blossomed in his stomach whenever he was around her.

28, 29...

It was getting so hard now. She was becoming blurry, a silhouette in his mind. He wasn't even sure if she was real anymore.

30.

He could feel his body violently shaking and became aware that he was sobbing. Suddenly, his knees hit the cold, stone floor, and he felt two strong hands grip his arms, pulling him away. He could see the blur of the ground beneath him as they dragged him into a room, shoving his back against the wall and chaining his wrists to long chains on the ground.

He let out a hiss of pain and fell to the ground on his shoulder, becoming aware of a voice from across the room.

 _Scully?_

He looked up, trying to see who it was.

"Stay away from him you bastards!"

Confusion flitted through his brain. That wasn't Scully...

"Dean?" He could barely recognize his voice it was so hoarse.

"God, I'm so sorry, Mulder."

Suddenly, Mulder heard Dean cry out in pain.

He buried his head in his hands as he felt that familiar warmth spread across his face. He laid like that for a long time, body shaking uncontrollably, until he finally succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 _Moments earlier..._

* * *

"Oh, god, Mulder..."

Dean pulled against his bonds as he watched two vampires drag a nearly unconscious Mulder into the room. He caught a glimpse of his back.

"You sons of bitches."

They chained Mulder to the floor this time and he fell on his shoulder to the floor. The two vampires were looking down at him hungrily.

"Stay away from him you bastards!"

He exhaled as he heard saw Mulder look up at him and utter his name. The two vampires suddenly turned away from Mulder and toward Dean.

"God, I'm so sorry, Mulder."

One of the vampires knelt down in front of Dean and grabbed one of his arms in his strong hands. Dean tried pulling away when he saw the fangs of the vampire nearing his arm. With an explosion of pain, the fangs pierced his skin and the vampire started sucking the blood from the wound.

"You sick son of a..."

The other vampire struck Dean hard in the stomach and quickly bit his other forearm, mimicking the other vampire.

Dean cried out; he couldn't believe how helpless he felt. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _C'mon, Sam. Please, hurry._

* * *

"Hang on, I need to grab a couple things from the car."

Scully followed Sam to the trunk of the Impala and gasped when he opened it, revealing it's contents. She shot him an uncertain look, but he wasn't paying attention; he was in full hunter mode.

He grabbed another machete and paused, his face suddenly lighting up.

"Of course...why didn't I think...of course, they'll probably have warding...but maybe not."

Scully was starting to get impatient. "What?"

Sam looked over at her and smiled. "Cas. Cas! We need your help!"

Again, Scully looked hesitantly at Sam, not sure if she should run away or stay. Sam walked away from the Impala and looked into the sky.

"Cas, it's Dean. He's in trouble and I need your help!"

A deep voice spoke up behind Sam and Scully and they whirled around to face it.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam rushed over to Cas. "Thank God, Cas. Dean's in trouble. I have reason to believe that he and another man named Fox Mulder were taken by a vampire named Victor Grange." Sam lowered his voice, hoping Scully wouldn't hear. "Cas, Grange was known for his sadistic tendencies. You know what I'm saying?"

Cas nodded curtly and looked at Scully, who looked like she was about ready to pass out.

"Wait, what the...how did you just...appear?"

Sam turned to Scully apologetically. "Oh, right. Dana, this is Cas. Cas, this is Dana."

"Scully..." Scully absentmindedly corrected him.

"Right, _Scully_ , Cas is...an angel."

"An...angel?" Dana's mouth dropped open, incredulous.

Sam looked at Cas. "Show her, Cas."

Cas dropped his arms to his side, exasperated. "Sam..."

Sam whispered through gritted teeth. "Just do it, Cas."

Cas sighed with resignation and unfurled his wings so Scully could see.

Scully stared at the beautiful angel before her, completely in shock.

"Oh my god. It's true... Either that or this is all some sort of crazy dream."

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream. Cas, can you find Dean?"

Cas nodded, all business now, and disappeared with a _whoosh_.

Scully just stared at the spot where he once stood.

"I know this can all be hard to believe, but it'll get easier, trust me."

He smiled reassuringly at Scully but he saw her face go dark.

"What did you say about Grange being sadistic?"

"Ahh, that. Well..."

With another _whoosh,_ Cas was back.

"I found him, but they have the building warded. I can get you close though, about 200 feet away. I'll be on alert if you are able to find and destroy the warding."

Sam nodded and looked into Scully's eyes. Any trace of uncertainty was now gone; all he could see was fierce determination and it gave him a sense of hope.

He nodded to her as Cas gripped both of their arms, suddenly sweeping them away into the unknown.


End file.
